


growing (together) pains

by zkdlincty



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Kim Jongin | Kai, M/M, Marking, Scent Kink, laving
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-07-20 06:57:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19988005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zkdlincty/pseuds/zkdlincty
Summary: Chanyeol never thought his wolf blood would manifest in him as a hybrid alpha. He definitely never thought it would manifest in his being dangerously attracted to his best friend turned college roommate. Yet, here they were and Jongin was starting to look absolutely delectable in a number of ways.





	1. Part 1

The day before Chanyeol’s 18th birthday wasn’t as he expected. Strangely enough, his mother had insisted on him coming home right after school. He would have thought that it was to wish him a happy birthday, maybe to gift him the new Call of Duty game he’d been dropping hints about. He would have thought that if not for the urgency in the way her hand clutched his upper arm that morning, or how her smile leaned more into a grimace when she said goodbye. 

“Hey Jonginnie, I won’t be able to walk you home today.”

The younger boy had startled from his action of taking his necessary school books from his locker to peer up at Chanyeol through his too long bangs. For a second, something had flashed across the younger’s face (disappointment?) before Jongin broke eye contact to peer further into his locker. 

“But, why?” And there it was again, clear in his soft voice getting deeper by the day. 

Chanyeol found it the cutest thing in the world. He wrapped too-long arms around Jongin, crowding him against the lockers and crushing his spindly arms awkwardly against Chanyeol’s chest. “Aww, is Jonginnie saad hyung can’t walk him home today? Will Jonginnie miss his hyungie?” 

Jongin pushed Chanyeol away with a scowl right after planting his foot squarely on Chanyeol’s big toe. “No you fucking loser.” Chanyeol was too busy hopping around in pain to notice the sudden pink of Jongin’s cheeks. “I just-- It’s nothing.” He slammed his locker door, but the particularly sharp sound got lost in the cacophony of the high school hallway. 

Chanyeol still noticed the tightness of Jongin’s tone though. He straightened up to look at the other more clearly. “Hey, I’m sorry Jongin.” Even Chanyeol in all of his obliviousness could tell when he’d pushed Jongin’s sensitive self too far. 

“Hyung, I said I’m fine, didn’t I?” And Jongin gave him one of his signature, eye crinkling smiles as if to show that he was, indeed, fine. “I’ll see you tomorrow, okay birthday boy?”

Something still didn’t sit quite well with Chanyeol as he watched the smaller boy’s floppy mess of hair get swallowed up in the crowd, but he had his own problems. 

  
  


+++

When his mother sat him down that night, with glimpses of the moon just beginning to peek through their kitchen window, he could tell that it was about to get a lot stranger. 

“Chanyeol…” Her breath seemed to catch in her throat as she played with the ring he’d gotten her for her 45th birthday on in finger. It was a thin silver band, the only thing he could afford after working at the ice cream shop last summer. Even though it’d been a size too big, she’d still cried and made him his favorite bulgogi. 

He wanted to make a joke, something dumb about how the GTA game was fine too, but something told him to wait. “Chanyeol…” She reached across the table to rest her hand on his, and he wasn’t sure what he was expecting but the touch had the same cool, softness as ever.

“Baby, I’m not sure how to tell you this. That’s why I waited this long, I just...didn’t know how to tell you.” Her voice trailed off at the end, causing his heart to thud in his chest with the need to make her smile again. 

He flipped over his hand to catch it in his own. “It’s okay mom. Whatever it is, I promise not to get angry.” 

She was looking down at their intertwined hands when a tear dripped onto the wooden table. “Your father… Your father was a wolf.” 

And that was when he knew he wasn’t getting that Call of Duty game any time soon.

  
  


+++

Chanyeol’s father left them before he was born, so he had no recollection of the man. He supposed this was a good thing, since at least he could properly pretend he didn’t exist. But him being a wolf meant that Chanyeol…was a hybrid. The combination of human and wolf very rarely resulted in viable offspring, and when it did, the child even more rarely presented wolf traits. The miniscule percentage that did almost always turned out to be alphas, taking the strongest traits of both races. 

As Chanyeol grew up, his mother watched him, expectantly waiting for him to show signs of his wolf heritage; however, instead of aggression, he showed overwhelming compassion and gentleness. 

His first (and forever) best friend was a kid named Kim Jongin who moved to their town during Chanyeol’s 6th summer. The then pudgy boy met Jongin in the peak of July. The first time he set eyes on him was at their local pool, as the sun seemed to soak into and glint off of his thin shoulders. The little boy had simply been dangling his legs over the side of the pool as his own mother watched him from the shade of her sun umbrella. 

Chanyeol had waddled over to him the best he could in his water logged, red t-shirt and arm floaties and pushed his fogged swim goggles up onto his head of matted, curly hair. “Hi!” he’d shouted, signature manic grin stretched across his face. 

Jongin had startled so much his left leg accidentally shot out and splashed pool water into Chanyeol’s eyes. Chanyeol had screamed and fallen into the water, clutching his eyes so dramatically Jongin screeched as well, running over to his Mom with big crocodile tears in his eyes. “Mommy! I hurt the boy!”

The two boys calmed down quickly after Chanyeol’s mom scolded him for being so dramatic and the other boy’s mother bought the two chocolate ice pops. After that incident, Chanyeol learned to start conversations with Jongin in his inside voice, and to match his energy to the other boy’s. Back then, he liked Jongin because he had the same tan as his mom did in the summertime, and didn’t make fun of the way Chanyeol liked wearing a t-shirt to swim like the other kids did. 

As they spent more time together, Chanyeol started liking Jongin because of the way his smile scrunched his eyes. Or was it because of way he didn’t mind Chanyeol’s gangly, overstretched arms and legs sometimes moved uncontrollably after his growth spurt and especially when he laughed. Maybe it was because Jongin’s did too?

Overall though, Chanyeol just liked Jongin, simply because Jongin just liked Chanyeol. And they were easy like that.

As his mother observed his interactions with the smaller boy over the years she became more and more convinced that his wolf blood wouldn’t manifest. Even during his rocky middle school years, instead of lashing out like most alpha hybrids, Chanyeol instead became quieter and more withdrawn. During those years, he grew his hair longer and stuck to playing his guitar and drums in his room. The only person he would let close to him was Jongin, who had become a perpetually sleepy 7th grader. 

However, the 18th birthday was when wolves usually fully matured, either presenting as alphas, betas, or omegas. For Chanyeol, it would come about as a rut, if it came about at all. The rut would bring unnecessary aggression and pain for up to a week and was usually foreshadowed by agitation in the week before. 

After his mom told him all of this, Chanyeol had nothing to say. White noise seemed to fill his head and he ended up walking up to his room, ears deaf to his mother’s apologies. The room was dark, the moon hanging full and bright outside like a taunt. 

Chanyeol climbed into his just on the side of too small bed, pulling the covers fully over his head. In the cocoon of darkness and his own shallow breaths he always thought the best. But then, his heart seemed to be beating too slowly and his mind was blank.

_ Wolf...wolf?  _

He wanted to be mad at his mother for keeping it from him, but anger wasn’t in his nature. The wolves were a very secretive bunch. Most information humans knew about them was found on the internet in the form of rumors and false insinuations. His mother had probably kept it a secret because she didn't want to worry him or herself unnecessarily. He knew that his mother had simply done the best she could, with the resources she had. But he still needed someone to blame. Unfortunately, the faceless form of his father didn’t act as good hate-bait. 

His phone buzzed on his dresser and he reached out blindly to check the notification. It took a while for his eyes to adjust to the brightness of the screen, his retinas burning. 

**NINI:** _ Happy birthday bestie! I just wanted you to know that I appreciate you so much and that you are such a positive influence in my life. I really couldn’t have made it this far without you. I hope we last for a long time :) _

And he let the tears flow. 

+++

The next day passed uneventfully. There were no bouts of pain. He felt no unusual urge to hurt anyone (outside of Baekhyun, but that motherfucker was always asking for it). The next week passed in much the same way as him and his mother waited on pins and needles for something to happen. His 18th summer continued in the most mundane of ways, with the flying of his high school graduation cap and burns on his shoulders from sitting next to Jongin at the pool for too long. He always forgot that the other’s skin soaked in and radiated out the sunlight and got caught up how nice it felt to be with his best friend. 

Freshman move in day found his mother and Chanyeol in his freshman dorm with a serious plea to call her if he felt anything abnormal, but by that time, he had all but forgotten about his wolf heritage. His 18th birthday had come and gone without incident and at the moment all he wanted to focus on was settling into his room with Jongin. 

They had both decided to attend the same university, choosing each other as roommates after a summer of pretending to debate rooming with other people. 

During that moment, she’d clutched his arm like it was last November and he was about to become a man. He gently pried her fingers away from his sweaty skin. “Mom,” he said, looking down into a reflection of his own face. “I know! I promise! And I love you!” 

“Chanyeol, sweetie, I love you too, but you have to be careful okay-”

“Yeah, yeah.” He ushered her out the door with a kiss on her cheek and lead her down the hallway with a hand on her back. “I promise I’ll call you, especially if I get tired of the ramen noodles.”

When he pushed her into the humid stairwell she turned around to scold him. “Silly boy, I’m serious. You know how dangerous it can be-” He knew what she meant, not for himself, but for others. But he also felt like she was overreacting for something that almost definitely wouldn’t be coming to pass.

“Yeah, uhhuh, yep, definitely. Okay, call me when you get home! Drive safe!” he shouted, pulling the stairwell door shut behind him. Her grumbles about how he never listened to him faded gradually along with the clack of her impractical flip flops. 

He let out a deep, shuddering breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding because closing that door felt a lot like closing something else. Or leaving something behind. 

And if he cuddled extra close to Jongin that night, long limbs crowding all of the fluffy blanket they spread out on their bare floor, or if he shed a tear too many while they watched Coco, no one had to know. 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the first chapter! Hope you all enjoyed! This was more of an introduction/explanation chapter, but things will start to heat up next chapter, so look forward to that :) I would love for you guys to leave comments, suggestions, and kudos below also :)) See you guys next time!
> 
> ps. also follow me on twitter @zkdlincty for updates!


	2. Part 2

Summer time in college was much worse than Chanyeol had ever thought it would be. There wasn’t any central cooling in the dorms and the students weren’t allowed to bring air conditioners unless they had some type of preexisting condition. This meant perpetually sticky skin and the constant overlying smell of sweat. 

Chanyeol and Jongin’s dorm room wasn’t small, but it was definitely nothing close to big. They kept the big window on their rear wall open during the summer so that stale air wouldn’t accumulate. Their only oscillating fan was kept in front to push in fresh air at least. 

This was why Chanyeol didn’t notice it at first, with the fan focused on his overheated face and bring cool relief. Jongin always came back to the dorm around 7 at night covered in sweat. His slight smell of salt and deodorant were only noticeable when he would drape himself over Chanyeol’s back just to hear him complain of how gross the other was. That Thursday, there was a different,  _ sweeter _ smell that followed the sweaty boy into the room.

“Jongin?” Chanyeol called out without looking up from his Calculus textbook. 

“Hmm?” was all he got back as a reply, the sound of Jongin’s duffle bag and the shuffle of feet following it. 

“Did you start using a new perfume or something? It smells really-” 

If Chanyeol had turned around, he would have noticed the smirk that crossed Jongin’s face at the question he asked. Or would have seen the younger (by 2 months! Jongin would remind him) boy sneakily tiptoeing behind him. And would have possibly even been able to avoid the embarrassing yelp he emitted when (as scheduled) Jongin tackled him in a faux chokehold and rubbed his gross wetness all over the other. 

One thing to know about Jongin is that when he sweats, he  _ sweats.  _ He championed it as a sign of his hard work. In the summer, the boy would be positively dripping at the end of dance practices, a layer of moisture covering his neck and arms. 

With Jongin that close, that scent became unbearably stronger, its gentle notes becoming impossibly clear; it was that of viscous, ichorous sugared nectar, liquid sunlight fluid and flowing, nature’s sweetest,  _ sweetest  _ honey. The smell sent every drop of blood in Chanyeol’s body down to his dick.

What happened next was not something Chanyeol was proud of, and, in fact, years later, the memory of it never failed to leave him without a grimace. 

A screech that would have put Jongin’s niece to shame erupted from his throat and he bodily pushed himself away from his desk. He left the dorm, running to their floor’s shared bathroom in haste and with Jongin’s indignant, “Hyung, what the fuck?” following after him. 

Chanyeol didn’t have the mental capacity to reply. His only thought was to get to the bathroom stall, he had to get to the bathroom stall before--

Thankfully the bathroom was empty of the hoard of boys it usually contained. The slam of the bathroom door found Chanyeol pulling his sweatpants down so fast it caught on the lock handle. A ripping sound faint behind his closed eyelids as he wrapped a warm hand around his dick, pushing the skin up and down, grip so tight he felt like he was going to burst. 

_ Fuck, fuck,  _ he thought putting his left hand against the stall wall for leverage. Here in the bathroom the honey smell was weaker, but still surrounded him, caught in his throat to choke him… 

Of their own accord, his fingers drifted to his own neck until they met the wetness Jongin’s sweaty arm had left behind. Immediately, Chanyeol let those same fingers drift beneath his nose ( _ so good, so good)  _ before dipping into his mouth to rest against his tongue. 

That same golden scent burst to life just to melt against his tongue and against all rational, its source came into view in technicolor behind his eyelids. A droplet of saccharin water dripping down the column of Jongin’s neck, a background of bronzed, golden flecked, silkin skin behind it. 

_ Lick it up _ , his mind supplied.  _ Lick it up, suck it up, eat, drink in his scent.  _

A well placed thumb beneath the head of his dick had him cumming. 

The orgasm that followed was unlike anything he’d ever experienced. Usually orgasms felt like release, like water being let out from a dam. That one seemed to build, higher and higher until it was choking him on the image of Jongin’s throat between his teeth, tongue pressed firmly against his pulse.

_ Jongin looking at him, eyes dark pools, eyelashes wet with want asking for more.  _

After what seemed like minutes had passed, Chanyeol was able to open his eyes. The light that greeted him seemed too bright, a pounding headache residing behind his eyeballs. The first thing he saw was white, ropes and ropes of his cum (thicker than normal) splattered in the small cubicle. Thankfully, most of it had gone into the toilet bowl, but there was more on the toilet seat or splashed against the back of the wall. 

His deflating cock pulsed once and more of the viscous liquid splurted out of the head of his dick. Further down the enflamed red length was a ridgid bulge, sitting right at the base of his cock. 

A knot. 

All of a sudden, Chanyeol’s knees felt just on the side of weak, and he stumbled against the dirty bathroom wall. If he had a knot, that meant…

“Hyung?” he heard. “Is everything alright in there?”

Chanyeol’s heart jumped up into his throat at the familiar voice and he scrambled to turn around. His hand accidentally touched something wet and sticky ( _ gross)  _ as he maneuvered himself. “Jonginnie, is that you?”

The voice answered again from outside of the stall. “Yeah it’s me. You ran out so fast and you’ve been locked up in here for a while. Is everything alright?” 

Chanyeol’s mind began to race a mile a minute, trying to think of a plausible excuse for acting like a weirdo.  _ Sorry, I just had the most intense orgasm of my life because you smell like honey, and sugar, and the sun, and I really  _ really  _ want to- _

His own mind cut him off before he got too far with that thought. “Yeah I’m all good! I just really had to...take a shit.” A grimace crossed his face as soon as he said it. 

There was silence from the other side. Fuck, what if the younger didn’t believe him? Then, softer and more hesitantly now, “Did you eat spicy food again?” 

“Yes!” he all but yelled. Chanyeol’s face was what always gave him away when lying, but with the stall door separating them, Jongin couldn’t see his flushed cheeks or the way his hands shook. “Baekhyun made me try the fire noodles he’s always raving about.”

Jongin’s voice took on a decidedly scolding tone. “Hyung, you know that spicy food upsets your stomach.” His sigh made Chanyeol feel bad even though he hadn’t actually done it. “I’ll give you some antacids when you get out, okay?”

“Yeah, okay!” Chanyeol rushed to say. “I’ll see you in the room Jongin!” 

“Okay…are you sure you don’t need-”

That sweet smell had begun to invade the small space, seemingly sneaking under the stall door. Chanyeol had to cover his nose with his forearm to even think properly, a cloud fogging his mind. “Jongin please just fucking leave!” he yelled, voice muffled by his sleeve. “I can’t take a shit if you’re here!”

The silence that followed was heavy. Chanyeol heard a shuffling of feet slowly moving away from him. “If you say so…” The words were spoken hesitantly, but the door opened and closed a few seconds later. 

“Fuck…” Chanyeol had royally fucked up cursing at Jongin. The younger always got pouty and moody when Chanyeol cursed at him. He’d always been a bit sensitive in that way. 

Chanyeol ran his fingers through his hair in frustration before realizing there was still spunk covering his hands. “Fuck!” he cursed.  _ I really can’t win today, huh.  _

His cock had deflated, the knot completely gone. If he really tried, maybe he could’ve looked at the episode as some kind of crazy hallucinations. Too bad he couldn’t seem to get the lingering scent of honey out of his nose. 

His jeans were pooled around his ankles and white streaked the back wall where the cum hadn’t quite made it into the toilet bowl. Chanyeol’s stomach turned at the situation he was in and the feeling of the rapidly cooling jizz on his hands and thighs. 

_ This is what you deserve,  _ he thought as he encased his hand in toilet paper.  _ Thinking about Jonginnie like that… _

Through the years, Chanyeol had of course noticed Jongin as he grew up. His chubby face had slowly lost weight year by year, morphing to reveal a razor sharp jawline, the gentle slope of high cheekbones, and full,  _ full,  _ lips. 

The younger boy had grown tall, but not in the gangly way that Chanyeol had. Instead of looking overstretched, he’d been thin and willowy. Well, that was until last year when he’d gotten more into the hip hop dance genre and had begun to bulk up. One day Jongin had worn a sleeveless shirt and Chanyeol had become suddenly aware that his best friend’s biceps were bigger than his. That had been a really weird day. Despite this, Chanyeol had always looked at him as a baby, more of a little brother than anything else. 

_ You’re friend and yet you...came just from how he smelled.  _ Chanyeol wiped more aggressively at the walls, trying to forget the scent of honey that had coated his tongue, the inside of his throat, still stayed stuck inside his nostrils. 

And a different voice, one he’d never heard before, seemed to whisper behind his thoughts,  _ That’s because he smelled delicious; because he smelled like a mate.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the long wait! I had a bad case of writers block:( next chapter it'll pick up some more! thanks for everyone who commented and left kudos, they meant a lot to me!
> 
> p.s. follow me on twitter @zkdlincty if you want:))

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the first chapter! Hope you all enjoyed! This was more of an introduction/explanation chapter, but things will start to heat up next chapter, so look forward to that :) I would love for you guys to leave comments, suggestions, and kudos below also :)) See you guys next time!


End file.
